marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN566)
| Relatives = May Parker (aunt) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN566 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, photographer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nel Yomtov; Alex Saviuk | First = Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Peter Parker's history shares some similarities with his Earth-92131 counterpart, and he encountered similar villains in somewhat similar situations, including the Lizard,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 1 the Scorpion,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 2 Spencer Smythe and his son Alistaire,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 3,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 4 Mysterio,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 5Kraven,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 6 Dr. Octopus,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 7 Rhino,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 8 Shocker,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 9 Venom,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 10 Hobgoblin,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 11 and Chameleon.Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 13 Like his alternate Earth-92131 counterpart, Peter's girlfriends include wealthy socialite Felicia Hardy and model Mary Jane Watson. Earlier in his career, Spider-Man approached the Fantastic Four, looking to join them with the hope of earning an income.Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 10 Although he didn't join, his friendship with the team proved beneficial in many ways, such as enlisting Reed Richards' help against the Beetle's plot to reveal superhero identities to the world.Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 10 Spider-Man first encountered Otto Octavius after a fight with Scorpion at Oscorp. Octavius was instrumental in preventing the Oscorp nuclear reactor (which was damaged by the Scorpion in the fight) from having a meltdown.Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 2 Spider-Man's second encounter with Octavius was after the scientist became Dr. Octopus and had kidnapped Felicia Hardy.Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 7 The foes would clash again at the Marvels Theme Park,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 14 near the Queensboro Bridge,Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 11 and at Mary Jane's house.Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 12 On this world, Peter Parker learned of Wilson Fisk's criminal actions not long after the Hobgoblin encounter,Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 12, Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1 14 and made it a goal to topple the Kingpin. At one point, Peter recklessly gave away his intention of exposing Fisk's criminal activities, prompting the Kingpin to order the kidnapping of Mary Jane Watson.Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 7 Peter convinced Fisk's wife Vanessa that Wilson is the Kingpin. Much later (as Spider-Man), Peter convinced Vanessa to help him with a plan to coerce the Kingpin into giving up Mary Jane's location. The plan succeeded, though Vanessa and Wilson quickly escaped New York City while Spider-Man freed Mary Jane.Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 8 When the universe was destroyed, Peter died along the other people in Earth. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web-Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The history of Earth-TRN566's Peter Parker is similar to that of the Peter Parker from Earth-92131 up until the end of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. However, details of their history appear to differ earlier on. Earth-TRN566's Spider-Man was implied to have had a long-time history with the Fantastic Four, has Peter not only recognizing Johnny Storm but remarking that Johnny dated Dorrie Evans, and has Ben Grimm making a comment that the first time they met was when Spider-Man was hoping to join the team and earn some money. Earth-92131's Spider-Man would not meet the Fantastic Four until "Secret Wars Part 1: Arrival". * Additionally, Earth-TRN566's Peter learned Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin at an earlier stage (Earth-92131's Peter wasn't aware Fisk was the Kingpin until the events of the Season 3 episode ""The Man Without Fear""). * Although Spider-Man Adventures was a comic that adapted episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, it took some creative liberties. For example, is the first time Spider-Man encounters Otto Octavius, which ignores the backstory of "Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous" where a younger Peter was once a student under Octavius. Additionally, in (their adaptation of "The Hobgoblin (Part 2)"), Spider-Man refers to Wilson Fisk as a "pompous windbag," in opposition to the cartoon, where he still respected Fisk as a wealthy philanthropist until Season 3's Daredevil 2-parter. When began doing all-new stories instead of adaptations, it included a scene where Peter Parker and Harry Osborn refer back to the Hobgoblin incident, yet are both fully aware that Wilson Fisk is a criminal. Since Adventures of Spider-Man is a continuation of Spider-Man Adventures and has ties back to it (such as Peter being aware of Fisk being a criminal early on), it means the diverging adaptations in Spider-Man Adventures take place on Earth-TRN566 as opposed to Earth-92131. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Athletic Skills Category:Leaping Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:No Energy Projection Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Precogs